Tell Me
by Achieving Elysium
Summary: This is the story of Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. She sacrificed herself to save her friends. Thalia Grace was a true hero. From Jason to her death, this is Thalia's story, written entirely in dialogue. May not be accurate.


**Tell Me**, a story written entirely out of dialogue.

* * *

"Thalia."

"Don't touch me! Don't even-"

"Thalia, I-"

"Save it! Save it! You've never been there! You've never been the mom that told bedtime stories or the mom that made lunch or drove me to parties or whatever! _I _had to do everything! I was the mom! I made food, I took care of Jason, I did all the cleaning, I told bedtime stories and sang lullabies, while _you _were the one drunk, bringing home her boyfriends and- and-"

"I love you, Thalia, I really do! I did! You just never listened."

"Just...just don't, okay? I love you so much but I can't take you anymore. This is the last time you'll see any of your kids. Jason was the last straw!"

"Thalia, NO!"

"Good-bye, Mother."

* * *

"Okay, Thalia, calm down. You've killed monsters hundreds of times, you're not going to die facing this little- Amalthea? Is that you? Come back?"

"Oh, crap, Thalia Grace, you've got yourself doomed. I'mgonnadiehereI'mgoingtodie- Ack! What is this-"

"Who are you? Why're you talking to yourself?"

"Who are _you? _Who's your parent?"

"Hermes. You?"

"Oh, you know, the guy on the throne that could blast you to pieces. Lord Zeus, king of the gods and blah blah blah."

"Who's Amalthea?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah- Hey! Where'd she go? Anyway, she's my guide. She guides me to help, or warns me, or appears when something important shows. I guess that's you. I haven't seen another demigod since-"

"Since who?"

"My little brother..."

"Where-"

"Hera."

"Oh. Luke."

"Thalia."

"Care to join me?"

"It'd be nice."

* * *

"Okay, one, two, three!"

"No more monsters!"

"Woah! Woah!"

"Monsters!"

"Thalia, put away Aegis. You're scaring her."

"Monsters!"

"We're not monsters. We're... monster fighters?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Here, take this, it'll work better than a hammer. "

"For me?"

"Yup. Only the quickest and the most skilled can use these."

"I'm Annabeth."

"Hi, Annabeth. I'm Luke, and this is Thalia."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Yeah, yeah. We will. I promise we'll be a family, together."

"Okay."

* * *

"Thalia! Thalia! Where are you?!"

" 'M over here- can't- so tired.."

"Thalia? Thalia!"

"Luke! Here! We can get in here!"

"Come on, then! Thalia, can you hear me? Thalia, come on, Thalia, stay with me."

"M'kay...over here. Right here-leg...Ohhhh.."

"Thalia! Thalia!"

"Ow..owowow...I'm okay, kiddo."

"But-"

"Help me up, Luke."

"Take my hand."

"It...gods, gods, gods, gods help me, oh gods, owww.."

"Annabeth, can you grab the bandages?"

"Got it! Here."

"Okay, I'm gonna tie it tight."

"Just..'t over it!"

"Come on, let's get to camp."

* * *

"Oh, Luke! You're back! And you've brought friends!"

"Mom- Thalia's hurt."

"Oh, you poor darling! Come in, come in! Luke, your father wants to speak to you, dear. Darling, and you- what's your name, dear?"

"Annabeth."

"Okay, Annabeth. Would you like some cookies? Thalia, come over here, I'll take care of that wound."

"Thank you, Mrs. Castellan."

"Oh, no problem, dear. Annabeth, darling, help yourself."

"IF YOU CARED, YOU WOULD'VE HELPED! YOU WOULD'VE-"

"Luke, you know I can't-"

"OH, YEAH, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR 'SNEAKY PERSONALITY'? YOUR 'I LOVE YOU'S? IS THIS A JOKE TO YOU, A GAME, WATCHING US TRYING SO HARD TO JUST SURVIVE?"

"Luke, listen to me. I want to help you, I want to stay with you-"

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE?"

"LUKE CASTELLAN! YOU THINK IT'S EASY WATCHING YOUR SON POSSIBLY DIE AND NOT BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING?"

"Oh, dear, they get like that sometimes. Here, Annabeth, don't cry. Luke just wants a home."

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! ANNABETH, THALIA, WE'RE LEAVING! Please. I just- Come on, guys."

* * *

"Thalia! Luke! Get up get up get up!"

"Wha-"

"Kiddo, it's plumb 9:00 in the morning, I can't get up."

"Santa came!"

"Oh gods it's-"

"Vlascas. I ain't forgetting to buy stuff."

"You for-"

"Didn't you?"

"Then who's Santa, Thalia?"

"See? He got me presents!"

"Holy, sh-"

"Luke!"

"Whoops."

"Whoops? Whoops? Luke-"

"Hey, we got stuff too!"

"Holy sh-"

"Now who's talking?"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Oh. Right. Merry Christmas, kiddo."

* * *

"Everyone, hit the ground!"

"Shit!"

"Luke!"

"Thalia..."

"Thalia? Luke?"

"We're here, kiddo. Here, stick close to me, 'kay?"

"Okay."

"Oh-oh-Yep, we're screwed."

"Zeus' Smelly Socks, we're screwed!"

"You use your dad's socks as a curse?"

"Not the time, Luke!"

"Die, monster!"

"Annabeth, behind!"

"Thalia, watch out!"

"Luke!"

"Thalia? Annabeth? Alright?"

"Yeah."

"Mm-hmm."

"Luke, old workshop, six o'clock."

"Six o' clock? Where- Oh, _that _six o'clock. Not the time.."

"Idiot."

* * *

"Oh, Annabeth..."

"Huh- what- are we being attacked- wha-"

"Geez, kiddo! No need for the knife!"

"Oh, sorry, what?"

"Happy New Year, kiddo. Got you a fortune cookie."

"Thals, what about me?"

"You don't get one."

"What? But- Fine, be that way."

"I _will_ be that way."

"So, Annabeth, watcha get?"

"Lucky numbers: 5, 24, 58, 14, 2."

"5, 24, 58, 14, 2. Okay."

"Learn Mandarin: dian-"

"Wait, Chinese? They have these? Thals, why didn't you get me one?"

"-dian hua. Mandarin for: telephone."

"That sounds cool, kiddo. Dian hua."

"Fortune: Grand adventures await those who are willing to turn the corner."

"You wanna turn the corner, kiddo?"

"Yeah, I think I want to turn the corner."

* * *

"Run!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Blah-ah-ah. Leave Thalia alone!"

"Grover, take Luke and Annabeth."

"NO, Thalia!"

"I'm not leaving you, Thals!"

"GO!"

"NO! I WON'T!"

"Grover, get. Annabeth. Now."

"Annabeth, come with me."

"No!"

"Annabeth, go with Grover!"

"Thalia! Watch out!"

"Mmph! Oh, you want it, monster?"

"Thalia!"

"I...CAN'T! Go!"

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are. Look at Annabeth! She _needs _you!"

"I-"

"_Go. _Please. If not for her, do it for me."

"Thals-"

"Wha-"

"Look, Luke, I love you, okay? I had to kiss you once. _Go. Please." _

"Annabeth, come here. Don't watch."

"THALIA!"

* * *

_"I'll see you on the other side." _

* * *

the story of thalia grace, daughter of zeus.

she sacrificed herself for her friends.

thalia was a true hero.

* * *

**Review!**

**Achieving Elysium**


End file.
